


Well this just got awkward

by addictmarchingtothesea



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jenna is mad at tyler, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictmarchingtothesea/pseuds/addictmarchingtothesea
Summary: So basically Tyler and Josh keep slipping up about their love for each other in front of Jenna and Brendon is just there to provide hilarious commentary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why Brendon is there just go with it lol. BTW I'm not hating on Jenna I just thought this story would be funny.

\-------on the tour bus-------  
Brendon has been bored and lonely all afternoon until Jenna walks in.  
"Hey Brendon"  
"Hey Jenna. Wanna do a hand jive?"  
Jenna, not knowing what this means replies.  
"Brendon I have no idea what that means but I am married and I am not doing anything with my hands for you"  
Brendon rolls his eyes. "Nooo I mean like those hand games like patty cake or miss sue"  
"Ooooooohh. Well okay." Jenna replies.  
After a few games Tyler and Josh walk in. Tyler sees his wife and Brendon's hands together and gets worried.  
"IM SORRY JENNA FOR WHAT I DID BUT PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME FOR BRENDON!" he almost cries.  
Once again Brendon's eyes do a 360. "Relax we were just playing a game."  
"Oh thank God" Tyler breathes in relief.  
Jenna raises an eyebrow. "Wait what did you do?"  
Tyler and Josh nervously glance at each other realizing what Tyler had just gotten them into.  
"Nothing!" they squeak in unison.  
Brendon giggles. "Well.....this just got awkward."  
After a few moments of silence, Josh spoke up.  
"Hey, I'm pretty hungry anyone wanna go to Taco Bell before we have to get ready for the show?"  
The group agreed and off to Taco Bell they went.

\-----------at Taco Bell------------

 

After everyone received their food and took a selfie with the cashier upon said cashier's kind and excited request, they chose a table in the empty resteraunt. They managed small talk and peace until Tyler had to ask that damn question.  
"Honey, can you pass me a napkin?"  
And in that moment Jenna AND Josh both reached for the napkins......  
Josh's mouth hung open in shock when he realized what happened as they were both still leaned towards the end of the table and Jenna simply glared.  
Brendon's eyes grew wide as the corners of his mouth turned up and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"AH FUCK THIS IS PERFECT" he busted into laughter. He began to choke on his burrito.  
All the blood in Tyler's body rushed to his face when Jenna turned to him.  
".........WELP IT WAS FUN BUT ME AND DA- UH- JOSH GOTTA GO GET READY FOR THE SHOW BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE" his words ran together as he gripped Josh's wrist as they flew out the door.

"Hey careful!" Josh exclaimed when he and Tyler were outside alone."I need my wrist to drum"

"Right. Sorry" the anxious brunette somewhat sarcastically retorted. "Its just,....Josh I don't know what to do, I mean how do we fix this?"

"Listen. Right now we have a show to do. Just forget about all of this as and we'll deal with it later, okay?" Josh attempted to soothe Tyler.

"Okay"

 

\-----after the show-----  
"I'm staying here tonight with you and Josh" Jenna informs Tyler.  
"Okay"  
Brendon chimes in ( with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the godamn door sorry I had to do that XD) " Looks like you aren't fucking Josh tonight" he smirks.  
"Hey Brendon?" Tyler asks  
"Yeah"  
"Can you SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"  
"I don't know I'll try"

Jenna finally speaks up "Brendon, can Tyler and I have a minute?"

"Pfft. Fine."

 

"Jenna I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, but you're sleeping with me tonight. Josh has to wait for tomorrow" she smiled.

"Okay. I love you"

"Love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> So ummmm....yeah please pleeease tell me if you liked it or how it can be better.You have no idea how much it would mean. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
